Vehicles are typically provided with seats designed to accommodate the operator and passenger(s) of the vehicle. Frequently, such seats are configured to shift inside the vehicle as well as recline in order to enhance passenger comfort and be moved out of the way to generate useful space for transporting cargo.
Some vehicle seats employ mechanisms that permit the seats to fold and/or be removed from the subject vehicle to further improve the versatility of the subject vehicle. Frequently, expansion of the stowage and cargo carrying capability of a vehicle is selected at the expense of the vehicle's seating capacity and vice versa.
Additionally, most vehicle seats work together with seatbelts configured to restrain the vehicle's operator and passengers. Some seats incorporate seatbelts into the seat structures in order to exclude the effects of vehicle build tolerances on the positioning of the seatbelt mounting points with respect to the seat occupant.